


Назад

by Anonymous



Category: Cell - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	

Том медленно шел между книжными стеллажами. Он потратил уже около получаса, но рюкзак в его руках все еще был пуст. Хотелось выбрать что-то особенное, и он никак не мог решиться…

Длинными, ледяными вечерами, – когда на разговоры и работу уже не оставалось сил, а мозг не желал отключаться, – невыносимо хотелось читать. Потолок нависал над головой, сухая, раздирающая скука заполняла душу, тащила за собой страх, и единственное, что оставалось, – это фонарик и книга. Если бы Клайтон был с ними, он бы наверняка рисовал, расходуя пылящуюся в принтере пачку бумаги.

В коттедже, который Том занял вместе с Джорданом, Дениз и Дэном, была совсем крохотная библиотека. Они обследовали несколько ближайших домов, но и там с книгами дело обстояло плохо. Разбросанные по комнатам детективы в мягких обложках, журналы, кое-где манга, да пара полок классики, подгнивающей в оставшихся без отопления домах. Ноутбуки жалобно смотрели на них пустыми, ослепшими мониторами. Когда-то тысячелетия писательского труда были доступны за пару кликов и 10 долларов в месяц. А теперь Том с адским терпением «экономил» томик Хемингуэя, который через неделю, по строгому графику, перейдет к Дениз.

Отправляться на поиски книг дальше, в городок, представлялось слишком опасным делом. Риск встречи с мобилоидами был велик. Те из них, кто попал в эту проклятую западню с телефонами в последний момент, могли говорить и сохранили определенные навыки, даже умели разводить огонь. Но были ли они нормальны? Нет.

Недавнее Большое Путешествие за Батарейками в городской супермаркет закончилось перестрелкой, в которой Дэн был ранен. С тех пор они не отходили далеко от дома без крайней необходимости. И, кроме того, кто-то должен был оставаться с Дениз и ее новорожденным сыном, хотя она упорно заявляла, что может сама о себе позаботиться. Вероятно, так оно и было, – в твердости ее рук Том был уверен больше, чем в своей. Но они должны были поступать, как полагается мужчинам.

«Полагается» стало настоящей молитвой. Том постоянно пытался чему-то научить Джордана. Как полагается старшему. Он всегда сомневался, что может придумать или вспомнить хоть что-то, чего не знает этот маленький ходячий компьютер. Но чувствовал – стоит только забыть об этом волшебном «полагается», как тут же что-то нарушится… Что-то такое, что еще придавало целости и значимости их развалившемуся миру.

И Том решился на вылазку в городок, в колледж, в библиотеку.

«Сынок, смотри, я стащил для тебя книги».

Он никак не мог перестать воспринимать их пополнение запасов как воровство. Хотя красть было не у кого. Да и «сынок» - это, конечно, только про себя.

Купер, Стейнбек, Брэдбери… Митчелл, «Унесенные». Том усмехнулся, тронув пальцами корешок. С каким острым, одуряющим удовольствием он читал эту книгу в юности, услышав мнение своей набожной фанатички-матери о Скарлетт. «Я никогда не буду голодать», – завороженно повторял он вслед за мисс О`Хара, и сейчас, глядя на зачитанный первый том, прошептал эту фразу. Он не будет голодать. Он сохранит свою семью, или уместнее сказать – стаю…

И по нему голодать он тоже не будет.

Где-то километрах в ста двадцати отсюда, на повороте он забыл оставить знак «Т-Дж-Д», по которому Клайтон должен был найти их. Им надо было срочно поменять машину, у Дениз начались схватки, бродячая собака чуть не отхватила Джордану руку, а по городку, в котором они отчаянно искали аптеку, гуляла толпа молодых ребят, пьяных настолько, что непонятно было – мобилоиды это или норми. Они еле унесли оттуда ноги. Когда Том вспомнил про знак, возвращаться было уже поздно. Для всего было поздно.

Том быстро начал стаскивать с полок книги – Сэлинджер, Дик Фрэнсис, учебник по основам медицинских знаний, сверху все-таки Митчелл. И вдруг заметил, как по металлической перекладине пляшет солнечный зайчик.

Медленно опустив рюкзак на пол, Том нащупал за пазухой пистолет и развернулся. Около входа в библиотеку стоял мужчина в грязном пуховике. Солнце отражалось от его разбитых очков и слепило глаза. В руке он держал беретту.

Это был несомненно мобилоид, «новообращенный». Том научился узнавать их по взгляду. Не полноценная частичка коллективного разума, а потерявшееся создание, программа которого была стерта лишь наполовину. Их нельзя было переждать – как собаку, как змею. Они никогда не проходили мимо. Они требовали реакции.

Том аккуратно поставил рюкзак на пол и громко спросил:

– Что вам нужно?

Мужчина молча смотрел на него, сжимая в руке пистолет. Том попытался медленно двинуться в сторону двери. Мобилоид глухо проворчал что-то и протестующе поднял оружие.

Дело было плохо. Том непроизвольно глянул в окно – нет, прыгать с третьего этажа, на котором и располагалась библиотека, нельзя, несмотря на снег. Если он сломает ногу, это будет все равно что…

Черт! Нет, этого быть не может! Том дернулся к окну. Оно замерзло снизу, и его роста не хватало, но он заметил, он судорожно схватился за какой-то шнурок, и на него обрушилось жалюзи... Через пару домов на перекрестке стоял мужчина. Стоял на виду у всех проклятых мобилоидов и не менее чокнутых норми, притаившихся в домах, и будто ждал чего-то. Оглядывался по сторонам, прижимая к себе мальчика лет десяти. Его фигура, жест, которым он поправил рюкзак, – такие знакомые, что у Тома внезапно свело живот.

Клайтон. С сыном. Он искал опознавательный знак – Т-Дж-Д. Но на этом перекрестке его не было. Они въехали в город по другой дороге, восточнее. Как Клайтон мог оказаться в этой части городка, Том не знал. Но он был здесь, и, кажется, собирался отправиться на Корни-роуд. К северному выезду из города. К выезду из города. Мимо него.

Том дернулся к ручке окна, но вдруг услышал за спиной раздраженный возглас и звук снимаемого затвора.

Он развернулся. Мужчина смотрел на него, нахмурившись, покачиваясь с пятки на носок. Он не собирался его отпускать.

Секунды словно прошивали живот насквозь. Том поднял пистолет. Вполне возможно, он успеет выстрелить первым. Даже скорее всего. Он выстрелит в руку или ногу. И все. И все. Он свободен. Он успеет. А этот чертов сумасшедший останется здесь.

Подыхать.

Руки ходили ходуном. Да, до твердости Дениз ему было далеко.

– Что вам нужно?!

– Вор.

Слово упало, как осколок после взрыва. Том медленно поднял рюкзак и начал доставать из него книги. Сэлинджер, Фрэнсис, Митчелл легли на письменный стол. Том вывернул пустой рюкзак, поднял руки и пристально посмотрел на своего караульщика. Тот оценивающе оглядел стопку книг, а потом едва заметно отступил назад.

Том сделал шаг в сторону двери, потом еще один, а потом бросился бегом, ударившись плечом о косяк. Точно настоящий вор, которого вдруг помиловал хозяин, опустив охотничье ружье, он бежал по лестнице, опасаясь лишь одного – упасть. Оказавшись на улице, Том бросился вдоль забора, поскальзываясь, уговаривая, заклиная того, в кого так истово и безжалостно верила его мать. Вылетев на перекресток, он огляделся и увидел удаляющуюся на север пару.

– Клайтон! – закричал он. Морозный воздух обжег горло. – Клайтон!

Мужчина не обернулся. Том бросился вслед, продолжая звать. Когда оставалось уже совсем чуть-чуть, ребенок заметил его и дернул отца за рукав, показывая назад. Мужчина наконец развернулся.

Том по инерции пробежал еще несколько шагов и остановился. Он вдруг почувствовал, как сильно колет в боку. Он никогда не был особенно вынослив. Он никогда не был особенно зорок. Совершенно незнакомый человек с испугом смотрел на него, вытаскивая из кармана пистолет.

И ребенок рядом с ним оказался вовсе не мальчиком. Две тоненькие рыжие косы торчали из-под серой шапки. Мальчишеские спортивные штаны и пуховик обманули Тома. Или это сделал его усталый рассудок.

– Простите, – крикнул он, поднимая руки. – Я обознался.

Незнакомец несколько секунд держал его на мушке, а потом крепче взял дочь за руку и быстро продолжил свой путь. Том несколько секунд смотрел ему вслед, а потом подошел к одному из автомобилей, стоявших на вечном приколе посреди улицы, и сел на снег, прислонившись спиной к дорогому литому диску.

«Тебе бы лучше найти нас, Клайтон», – сказал он тогда. Хорошо сказал. Спокойно.

Каким огромным снова стал мир. Каким непереносимо огромным. Том не знал, как с ним справляться. Он чуть не убил человека. Он убивал их сотнями, если вспомнить стадион и Кашвак. Но тогда была настоящая война с ее золотым правилом – «не ты, значит тебя». А сегодня он чуть не убил того, кто просто стоял на его пути.

Почему ты не нашел нас, Клай? Почему ты не нашел меня?

Том поднялся, уцепившись за ручку машины, и медленно побрел в сторону дома. Пистолет сквозь толстую перчатку казался горячим, словно все утро был в деле. На половине дороги Том сообразил, что потерял рюкзак, и за это ему сильно достанется, но возвращаться в колледж не собирался.

Звонкий, безудержный хохот Джордана донесся до него еще за несколько десятков метров до дома. Том давно не слышал этого звука и улыбнулся. Внезапно он почувствовал острую тоску, что смеются не с ним, и прибавил шагу. Подойдя к неосторожно распахнутым воротам, Том замер.

Дениз со смехом обнимала какого-то мужчину в спортивном пуховике, неловко гладя его по голове. На крыльце стоял улыбающийся Дэн.

– Том, – закричал бросившийся к нему Джордан. – Где же ты был так долго? Смотри, кто пришел…

Теперь ошибиться было нельзя. Перед ним стоял Клайтон. Небритый и радостно смеющийся, не прошедший мимо, не спутавший дороги, добравшийся... Том тяжело смотрел на него несколько секунд, а потом протянул руку. Обнимать не хотелось. Вообще прикасаться не хотелось.

– Молодец! – негромко проговорил Том и бросил взгляд на мальчика, которого тормошила Дениз. Взгляд у ребенка был испуганный, но вполне осмысленный. Значит, у него получилось. Том снова взглянул на Клайтона и повторил: – Молодец!.. Пойдемте в дом, холодно. Джордан, помоги мне с воротами. Почему вы их не заперли, Бога ради?

***

Вечером Том вышел во двор, стряхнул с лавочки снег и сел. Ему вдруг остро захотелось услышать чей-нибудь хохот на соседском участке, рев мотоцикла, рекламу из радиоприемника. Хоть что-нибудь… Сводящая с ума тишина внезапно разрушилась хлопком двери.

Клайтон подошел к лавочке и присел рядом с ним. Том не стал подвигаться.

– Слушай, дружище, давай начистоту. Если ты хочешь, чтобы мы с Джоном ушли, – мы уйдем. Обоснуемся где-нибудь поблизости. Я не в обиде – ты устраивал все это, и если…

– О чем ты говоришь, черт тебя возьми?

– Не надо, ты же все понимаешь! – дернулся Клайтон. – Весь день ты словно ждешь, когда за нами закроется дверь. Я не собираюсь действовать тебе на нервы, в конце концов, жизнь и так…

– Клайтон, – Том помолчал пару секунд. – Как ты нашел нас? Я имею в виду Сэнди-таун, мы не оставили там знака.

– Я постарался представить, куда бы ты поехал, – неохотно пробормотал Клай.

Том отвернулся, упершись взглядом в груду дров около гаража.

– Там был какой-то ад… Я думал, все – приехали. Пьяные ублюдки поджигали дома, стреляли по всему, что движется. Пес бросился на Джордана… У меня Кашвак стоял перед глазами. А когда я вспомнил, что ничего не написал тебе… И сегодня утром – такое дерьмо, а впрочем, неважно… Ты тут не при чем. То есть, ты как раз… Черт, будь оно все проклято!

Он схватил его за рукав пуховика, дернул к себе и обнял. Через несколько секунд Клайтон сжал его плечи руками.

– Я так рад, так рад, что ты меня тогда не послушался, и у тебя все получилось с сыном, – шептал Том прямо в серую спортивную шапку. Он не мог заставить себя отпустить его. Он так хотел, чтобы Клайтону было хорошо, сейчас, с ним. Впервые за долгое время Том почувствовал желание, и то, что оно было направлено на этого уставшего человека, показалось совершенно естественным. Том не удержался и прижался губами к виску, слишком крепко, слишком долго, чем полагается. Клай тоже вспомнил о том, что полагается, и едва заметно отпрянул.

Том отпустил его, закрыл сведенными руками лицо. Жгучая обида захлестнула душу. Да разве за все это время он дал ему хотя бы один повод подумать…

– Если ты теперь собрался от меня шарахаться, то лучше уж действительно иди куда-нибудь, – прошипел он. – Или я уйду. Мне не улыбается еще больше усложнять эту жизнь, и даже…

– Заткнись, будь другом! – Клайтон схватил его за воротник, прижал к себе и уткнулся лицом ему в шею. – Я, знаешь, каждый столб, каждую машину, каждое идиотское граффити разглядывал, так что глаза ничего не видели к вечеру. Лишь бы не пропустить эти твои буквы. Лишь бы не потерять...

Том закрыл глаза. Его друг оставался с ним. Сердце успокаивалось, тишина больше не давила. И дыхание его сбилось, когда он почувствовал прикосновение горячих губ сквозь истертую шерсть шарфа.


End file.
